


This is where I leave you

by SagaNoren



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagaNoren/pseuds/SagaNoren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike decides to place Marcus in his own room before his execution to prevent another riot and Abby comes to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is where I leave you

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this was written in like 15 min. English is my third language and I was too lazy to get this prove read by anyone. (Plus I am in a very cliché love mode)

”Goodbye, you owe me goodbye at least for what you’re about to take from me…” 

There’s no emotion in her voice. There’s no question in her eyes. So he opens the door and lets her in. They’re killing their own now, but goodbye, it seems, is the humanity he needs to hold on to.  
…

He doesn't turn at her entrance so she walks up behind him and gently puts her hands on his sides, taking in his calm presence near her for the first time in days. 

“You shouldn't have come.” 

His voice is hard, dismissive. He turns to face her, his eyes cold. And he repeats, “you shouldn't have come.”

But she hears, the slight break in his voice at his last words so she simply places a hand on his cheek.

“I know, but I was hoping there was something you’d like to tell me before…”

She doesn't finish, he doesn't let her. His lips press hard against hers cutting off her words leaving her head in a tumble. She wasn't expecting this. The kiss yes, but not his intensity, not the feeling of warmth spreading through her entire body from his lips, from his hands gently pulling her in at the hips, from his chest pressing against her as he closes the space between them. Not whatever she feels when their lips part and he breathes heavily against her neck, his body shaking. 

He whispers as she holds him, steadies him, "If this is where I leave you, remember who I am now. Remember I love you.”

She loosens his grip of her and leads him to the bed. As he stares into her eyes, both terrified and soft and loving and absolutely lost, she slowly pulls his jackets off his shoulders. His cold hands under her shirt she inhales sharply - their lips are barely apart when she finally says what she came here to tell him.

“Marcus, I’ll remember all of you. I love you too, all of you. And I’ll make sure this is not where you leave me, whatever it takes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Marcus is shaking because he thinks he's about to die and he's about to lose Abby, not , as a certain someone thought, for other smutty reasons - that's for later.


End file.
